Heini Tupper und der Tannen Gobelin
by Danbolz
Summary: Parodie Band 4: Heini tritt beim DreiMaggiTunier gegen Goldie Cedille, sowie die Schülerin Flora Hinterhofer des königlich bayrischen bayrischen Zauberinternats und den sizilianischen Playboy des dortigen Muffeliosis Institutes Vitus Curvo an.
1. Kapitel 1: Ein rätselhafter Traum

Titel: **Heini Tupper und der Tannen-Gobelin **

Beschreibung: Dieser Parodie, erzählt die Geschichte, wie Heini versehentlich am Drei-Maggi-Tunier teilnehmen muss, in dem auch sein Mitschüler aus Ohrenmuff Goldie Cedille antritt, sowie internationale Konkurrenz:  
Die beste Schülerin des königlich bayrischen Zauberinternats Flora Hinterhofer und den sizilianischen Playboy des dortigen Muffeliosis Institutes, Vitus Curvo werden ebenfalls vom Tannen-Gobelin – es heißt doch im Original: HP and the Gobelin of Fir, oder? – erwählt. (Parodie von "Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch")  
Autorin: Danbolz  
Disclaimer: Ähnlichkeiten mit und Abweichungen von bekannten Werken der Autorin J.K. Rowling sind beabsichtigt. Ich habe an diesen Werken allerdings keinerlei Rechte, weshalb ich darauf hinweisen möchte, dass ich mit dieser Geschichte keinen Gewinn erziele. Sollten eventuell Namen oder Handlungen in dieser Geschichte Ähnlichkeiten mit bereits existierenden Parodien aufweisen, so bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen - sie waren nicht beabsichtigt. Sollte sich jemand auf den Schlips getreten fühlen, bitte eine Mail an mich und ich ändere Beanstandetes sofort.

Ableger von Lenilas Parodie "Heini Tupper und der strenge Geruch des Phönix" die ebenfalls bei FFNet zu finden ist (2706305/1/)

Und meiner Parodie zu Band 2, im FFNet unter 2758975/1/.

**Heini Tupper und der Tannen-Gobelin **  
  
**Arbeitstitel: Das Kochduell **

**Kapitel 1: Ein rätselhafter Traum **

Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn ging Heini in der Gewissheit schlafen, dass bald ein neues Abenteuer für ihn beginnen würde.  
Während er noch wach lag überlegte er, was dieses mal alles geschehen könnte. Er dachte darüber nach, was Wolltemord anstellen könnte und ob Ernst Schwarz wiederkehren würde. Wo war Peterchen Klein hin verschwunden? All dies ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er einschlief.

Entsprechend wirr waren auch seine Träume in dieser Nacht.  
Er sah, wie eine alte Frau mit einem Besen in einem Haus hinter einem Hamster herjagte. „Blödes Mistvieh! Nagt hier alles an." rief sie aufgebracht und verfolgte das Tier durch einen langen Korridor eines Hauses, welches sehr heruntergekommen wirkte.

Der Hamster – Heini hätte schwören können, dass er aussah wie Stummel, also Peterchen in seiner Tiergestalt – schlüpfte durch den Spalt einer leicht offen stehenden Tür.  
Die alte Frau folgte ihm in das Zimmer und blieb plötzlich stehen.  
Dann fing sie laut an zu lachen und Heini sah im Traum auch weshalb:  
Vor ihr stand ein winziges Männchen und hielt den Hamster im Arm.  
Sicher hätte auch Heini gelachte, wenn er nicht erkannt hätte, dass diese winzige Person so aussah, wie Werwohl.  
(Nein, nicht: Wie werwohl?  
Sondern: wie Werwohl, Thomas Ratemal, auch bekannt als Wolltemord.)  
Nun, jedenfalls war er kaum größer als eine Puppe und hielt den Hamster in seinen kleine Ärmchen und streichelte ihn.  
Er zog etwas in der Größe eines Streichholzes aus seiner Tasche und sagte in einer leisen piepsenden – und vollkommen zu der Größe passenden – Stimme: „Keine Angst Stummelchen, dieses Muffelfrauchen wird dir genauso wenig tun, wie Heini Tupper. Wenn unsere Plänchen gelingen, werde ich endlich wieder das richtige Größchen haben – UND DIESES VERFLUCHTE CHEN LOS SEIN!" 

Er richtete das Streichholz auf die alte Frau, sagte etwas und Heini sah ein helles, grünes Licht.

Dann erwachte er und fragte sich, ob dieser Traum nur seiner Phantasie entsprang, oder ob ihm die Autorin damit einen Hinweis für das aktuelle Buch geben wollte.

Denn, dass er schon mitten im neuen Buch war, war sogar Heini klar geworden. Warum sonst sollte der Traum aufhören, bevor man sah, was mit der Muffelfrau geschehen war – _das war mit Sicherheit diese dämliche Jugendbuchzensur_, dachte Heini, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr Heini beim Frühstück von seinen Verwandten den Dursts, bei denen er wohnte, seit seine Eltern bei einem mysteriösen Zwischenfall ums Leben gekommen waren, dass es den Rest der Ferien nicht mehr bei ihnen, sondern den Wiesels verbringen würde.

Die Wiesels waren eine Zaubererfamilie die Heini durch einige derer Kinder in der Schule kennengelernt hatte. Ronny Wiesel war seit dem ersten Schuljahr sein bester Freund.

Die Dursts hatten nicht lange überlegt, als sie die Anfrage erhielten, schließlich waren sie immer froh, wenn sie Heini los waren.  
Man hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass die Wiesels noch Heute vorbeikommen würden, um Heini abzuholen.

So wartet Heini nun darauf, dass etwas geschah.  
Wer würde ihn wohl abholen kommen? Und wie? Es gab ja so viele Möglichkeiten, wenn man Magie beherrschte.  
Um so verwirrter war er, als kurz vor dem Mittagessen ein Learjet auf der Straße vor dem Haus der Dursts landete.

Aus den Fenstern des Flugzeuges winkten ihm ein paar seiner Schulfreunde zu. Ronny natürlich und auch ihre Klassenkameradin Gudmiene Garage, mit der er ebenfalls befreundet war. Ronnys kleine Schwester Whiskey sah Heini noch und auch die älteren Zwillinge Schorsch und Friedrich. Amateur Wiesel, der Wieselvater, öffnete eine Tür und stieg zu Heini herab.   
„Alles gepackt?" erkundigte er sich und reichte Heini sie Hand.  
„Dann komm rein. Wir wollen nämlich gleich weiter. Müssen noch jemanden abholen."

Heini stieg mit seinem Gepäck ein, winkte den Dursts zu, wobei er jedoch feststellen mußte, dass diese schon wieder im Haus waren und sich nicht weiter um ihn scherten.

Im Flugzeug ging er zu seinen Freunden und begrüßte sie.  
Amateur Wiesel setzte sich auch in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges und schon hob es ab.

„Wieso reisen wir eigentlich in einem Flugzeug? Wem gehört das? Und wer fliegt es?" fragte Heini verdutzt.  
„Na, Dummwietür natürlich." sagte Amateur Wiesel und fing an in einem Magazin zu lesen.

Da Heini immer noch verwirrt dreinschaute, erbarmte sich Gudmiene und erklärte ihm „Das Flugzeug liegt in einem versteckten Hangar unter der Schule. Dummwietür hat die Idee von einem anderen Schulleiter aus den USA übernommen. Da er auch zur Quetschmich-Weltmeisterschaft will, hat er sich bereit erklärt uns alle einzusammeln."  
„Wir fliegen zur Quetschmich-WM?" fragte Heini überrascht.  
Gudmiene rollte mit den Augen „Ja doch. Glaubst du vielleicht, wenn deine Verwandten das gewußt hätten, hätten dir das erlaubt?"  
„Nein, da hätte ich ja Spaß dabei." Murmelte Heini, der so langsam verstand.  
„Eben!" bestätigte Gudmiene.

Nach wenigen Minuten landete der Jet erneut und nahm zwei zusätzliche Passagiere auf.  
Heini erkannte einen Mitschüler aus Ohrenmuff, Goldie Cedille, der wie er Versucher in seiner Quetschmichmannschaft war. Der andere Mann stellte sich als dessen Vater, Amboss, vor.

Zusammen flogen alle nun weiter zu einem geheimen Ort, wo die WM stattfinden sollte.


	2. Kapitel 2: QuetschmichWeltmeisterschaft

**Kapitel 2: In Querreihen gequetscht quatschen bei der Quetschmich-Weltmeisterschaft  
**

Kaum waren sie gelandet, da strebten schon alle auseinander.  
Dummwietür verschwand genauso wie Amboss Cedille und dessen Sohn Goldie.

Heini schaute sich um.  
Sie waren irgendwo, irgendwo,... Heini hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren, aber das war sicher auch nicht so wichtig für sein neues Buch wie das, was hier geschehen würde.

Doch zuerst einmal wollte Amateur Wiesel, dass sie in ihr Zelt gingen, dass er reserviert hatte.  
So schlenderten Heini, Ronny, Gudmiene, Whiskey, Schorsch und Friedrich hinter Amateur her, bis sie einen gigantischen Zeltplatz erreichten.  
Ordentlich aufgereiht standen dort Zelte, nach einem Schachbrettmuster.  
Alle sahen genau gleich aus, hatten die gleiche Größe (4x5 Meter, Höhe mittig 2 Meter) und die gleiche schmutzigbeige Farbe (Elfenbeinmeliert).  
Das einzige was sie unterschied, war ein winziger Zahlencode über dem Eingang.  
„Wir suchen das Zelt: X46D34278H746!" verkündete Herr Wiesel und marschierte planlos durch die Reihen.

Zuerst folgte ihn der Tross Schüler, doch nach zwei Stunden hatten sie keine Lust mehr und blieben einfach irgendwo stehen.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde setzten sie sich auf den Boden und warteten.

Nirgends war jemand zu sehen – bis auf ganz wenige andere Zauberer, die ebenfalls ihre Zelte suchten.

Während die Schüler spekulierten, ob hier überhaupt jemand sein Zelt finden würde oder welches Schema hinter dem Code stecken könnte – nein halt, über letzteres spekulierte einzig Gudmiene – nun, jedenfalls suchte Herr Wiesel derweil weiter die richtige Nummer.

Kurz bevor es dämmerte, hörten die Schüler seinen Jubelruf und sahen ihn einige Reihen weiter wie wild winken.  
Die Schüler rappelten sich auf und gingen in der einsetzenden Abenddämmerung zu Herr Wiesel, der einen Zelteingang aufhielt, über dem winzig die Kennung X46D34278H746 stand, damit sie eintreten konnten.

Kaum war Heini im Zelt hielt er die Luft an.  
Nicht, weil es so atemberaubend war, wie toll das Zelt von innen wirkte, sondern, weil es so eng war, dass Herr Wiesel kaum noch hinter ihm hineinpasste.

„Kann man das nicht irgendwie verzaubern? Damit es größer ist?" fragte er unsicher nach. „Wie sollen wir dem hier schlafen?" meinte er enttäuscht.

„Wozu den?" meinte Herr Wiesel und quetschte sich vorbei.  
„Wir werden doch eh kaum hier sein. Das Spiel fängt bald an und dann feiern wir noch ein wenig im Stadion und dann..." er brach ab.

„Was und dann?" fragten alle Schüler gleichzeitig.

„Das werdet ihr sehen, wenn wir bei der Szene sind." schloss Herr Wiesel das Thema und trieb die Kinder an ihre Sachen abzustellen und mit ihm zum Spielfeld zu gehen.

„Dad?" fragte Ronny vorsichtig nach. „Die Plätze im Stadion, die wir reserviert haben... die haben doch hoffentlich nicht so eine komplizierte Nummer, wie das Zelt, oder?"

„Aber nicht doch." beruhigte ihn Her Wiesel und alle Schüler atmeten erleichtert auf. „Es ist genau die gleiche: X46D34278H746." fügte er hinzu.

Gudmienes Pupillen schienen in ihren Augen Kreise zu drehen.  
Nach einem Gruppenseufzer folgten die Kinder Herr Wiesel raus und über den Platz.  
Gudmiene versuchte noch Orientierungspunkte auszumachen, um das Zelt später wiederzufinden.

Außerhalb der Zeltreihen war nur ‚normales' Gelände zu sehen.  
Sie gingen zu der Stelle, wo mitten im Gelände eine kleine Ruine stand. Neben ein paar zerfallenen Mauern war dort ein Gemälde an einer Wand zu sehen. Es stellte einen Zug, wie die Hochwärts-Regionalbahn dar.  
Am Bahnsteig stand ein Kondukteur und hielt seine Stempelzange in Richtung er Bildbetrachter.

Herr Wiesel zückte einen Papierschnipsel (die Eintrittskarte) und schob sie in den Entwerter. Das Bild flimmerte und verwandelte sich in eine Art Spiegel und den man schemenhaft Bewegungen sehen konnte.

„Dann mal los. Folgt mir!" sagte er und ging durch den Spiegel durch, in dem er verschwand.

Die Schüler zögerten einen Moment und folgten ihm, wie geheißen.

Nach und nach verschwanden auch sie und sahen, als sie auf der anderen Seite Standen, ein riesiges Stadion, in dem es nur so vor Menschen wimmelte.

„WOW!" meinten alle einhellig und überlegten, wie sie dort ihre Plätze finden sollten.

Gerade als Herr Wiesel loslaufen wollte, hatte Gudmiene eine Idee.  
„Wartet einen Moment hier" sagte sie und stieg die nächstliegenste Treppe hoch.  
Nach exakt 22 Minuten und 37 Sekunden war sie wieder da und erklärte, dass sie auf die linke Seite rüber müssten, den dritten Turm hoch, in die fünfletzte Reihe von oben.

Alle sahen sie staunend an und folgten wieder Herr Wiesel, der den beschriebenen Weg entlang ging.

Tatsächlich fanden sie an der beschriebenen Stelle ihre Plätze vor, was Ronny ein „Genial" entlockte und Heini veranlasste, Gudmiene zu sich heranzuziehen und zu fragen, wie sie das gemacht habe.

Gudmiene sah ihn überheblich an und erklärte, dass sein ihr Geheimnis.

In Wahrheit wusste sie, dass das Spiel in fünf Minuten anfangen würde – und sicher alle schon lange im Stadion gewesen wären – außer ihnen selber.  
So hatte sie lediglich im gesamten Zuschauerraum nach einer Lücke von sieben Plätzen Ausschau gehalten.

Allerdings stellte sich die Lücke als doch sehr eng, für sieben Personen dar, was bei Heini Erinnerungen an das Zelt weckte.

Gerade als er Herr Wiesel fragen wollte, warum sie so eng eingequetscht standen, ging die Veranstaltung los.

In einer großen Loge erhob sich ein Mann und trat an den balkonartigen Rand.  
Da eine riesige Leinwand alle übertrug erkannte Heini in ihm Minister Matsch.  
Der Minister hielt eine langweilige Rede, die nie zu enden schien.  
Gerade als die Schüler es geschafft hatten, eng eingeklemmt eine gute Position zu finden, in der sie gut im Stehen schlafen konnten, verkündete der Minister, dass die Quetschmich-Weltmeisterschaft nun beginnen würde.

Nun versuchte jeder wieder eine Position einzunehmen, in der er (oder sie) das Spielfeld gut sehen konnte oder wenigstens die Leinwand.  
Dafür brauchten sie so lange, dass sie den Einzug des neuseeländischen Teams verpassten und ebenfalls den des italienischen Teams, bis auf dessen letzten Spieler, den Versucher des Teams Vitus Curvo.

Heini bekam aber immerhin jetzt schon mit, dass das Endspiel der Weltmeisterschaft zwischen Neuseeland und Italien stattfand.

Ronny, Schorsch und Friedrich, die natürlich bestens informiert waren, bombardierten Heini geradezu mit Informationen.

Die Spieler des italienischen Teams waren alle recht klein, hatten dunkle Haare und folgen auf ihren Besen einige Runden durch das Stadion.  
Der kleinste von ihnen war der schon erwähnte Versucher Vitus Curvo, der nun auch von Stadionsprecher wieder erwähnt würde, woraufhin Gudmiene Heini zuflüsterte, dass er sicher irgendwas mit diesem Buch zu tun haben müsse, den die anderen Spielernamen, waren kaum zu verstehen.

Die Wieseljungs erklärten Heini, dass Vitus Curvo(!) DER weltbeste Versucher wäre, den es gäbe.

Aber natürlich waren alle eher für das neuseeländische Team, weil sie ja schließlich Engländer waren und dies eine der Kolonien war.

Das neuseeländische Team war ein komischer zusammengewürfelter Haufen, der nicht so einheitlich aussah, wie die Italiener.

Heini verstand kaum einen Namen, bis auf den des Teamführers, ein gewisser Pie Jay. Ein kleiner gedrungener Kerl, mir einem Bart, der zu den Verjägern gehörte. Die anderen beiden Verjäger sahen ihm noch relativ ähnlich, hatten aber keinen Bart und waren noch ein wenig kleiner.

„Hobbits." meinte Hermine.  
Doch Herr Wiesel mischte sich ein und meinte „Unsinn! Wir sind hier doch nicht in Mittelerde, sondern in einem realen Buch!"

Die restlichen Schüler stimmten ihm zu und Gudmiene verkreuzte beleidigt die Arme, was den anderen wieder ein wenig Platz nahm.

Währenddessen folgen gerade Rest der Neuseeländer an ihnen vorbei:  
Die Vertreiber, ein blonder Schönling und ein bärtiger Zwerg die immer ein Spiel daraus machten, wer die meisten Gegner mit dem Platscher abschoss. Der Hüter, ein großer weißhaariger, weißbärtiger Kerl, in weißem Umhang, der auf einem weißen Stock anstatt eines Besens flog.

Heini meinte, er habe den Kerl schon mal gesehen, woraufhin Gudmiene nicht mehr so beleidigt antwortete, dessen Bild mal in einem Internetforum gesehen zu haben. Sie behauptete sogar er wäre Dumbledores Bruder, woraufhin sie wieder nur Spott erntete und noch beleidigter war, als zuvor.

Und schließlich kam noch die Versucherin daher, eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren, die von einem eigenartigen Licht umgeben war.

Heini sah zu Gudmiene und überlegte, ob er den Verdacht äußern sollte, dass sie vielleicht doch vorhin ein wenig Recht gehabt hätte.

Doch bevor sie ihn bemerkte, ertönte ein langgezogener Pfiff und das Spiel begann.

* * *

Kurze Erklärung: 

In einem meiner Foren-RPGs hat Aberforth Dumbledore ein Avatar, das nach einem Gandalfbild gemalt war.


	3. Kapitel 3: Nach dem Spiel ist

Kapitel 3: Nach dem Spiel ist vor der Schule 

Was genau beim Spiel passierte, wurde später als unwichtig für die Handlung des Buches gestrichen. So erinnerte sich Heini als nächstes nu daran, wie er mit seinen Freunden zurück zum Zeltplatz unterwegs war, als – ja, als… als sie am Rand des Zeltplatzes waren, stand dieser völlig unter Wasser, das bei näherer Betrachtung Tee war.

„Diese verdummten Todschlucker," schimpfte Herr Wiesel.

„Aber woher will er den wissen, dass das die Todschlucker waren?" fragte Heini leise Gudmiene. „Es soll ja auch noch andere Leute geben, die Tee trinken. Und ein wenig verschütten kann doch jeder mal?"

„Aber hast du den das ‚Dunkle Mahl' nicht gesehen?" entgegnete Gudmiene und deutete hoch in den Himmel, wo dunkle Nebelschwaden einen Teller mit abgenagten Knochen formten. „Das ist Werwohls Zeichen."

Heini fröstelte plötzlich, was zum einen an dem unheimlich aussehenden ‚Mahl' lag, zum anderen daran, dass er knietief im kalten Todschlucker-Tee stand.

Erstaunlicher Weise schaffte es Herr Wiesel relativ schnell, einen Transport für den Rückweg zu organisieren und alle reisten eilig weiter zum Haus der Wiesels.

Die nächsten Tage verliefern für alle in den üblichen Bahnen. Heini träumte davon, wie er dieses Jahr in Quetschmich siegen würde. Gudmiene machte haufenweise Notizen und spekulierte über den Verlauf des Buches. Ronny träumte davon, endlich einmal eine wirklich nützliche und bedeutende Rolle im Buch zu haben und Whiskey zog sich beleidigt zurück, da sie ahnte, dass ihre Rolle noch unbedeutender sein würde, als die von Ronny.

So vergingen die Ferien und alle Schüler machten sich auf die Rückfahrt zur Schule. Die Regionalbahn war wie immer verspätet, doch sonst geschah auf dem Weg zur Schule erstaunlich wenig.

Schorsch und Friedrich nahmen in einem der Abteile Wetten an auf alles Mögliche an, was sich so im Laufe des Schuljahres oder des Buches ergeben könnte.

Dann gab es noch ein kleines Zusammentreffen von Heini mit TschuTschu, der Versucherin von Rabegeklaut, welche ihren Versucher-Charme derart geschickt einsetze, dass Gudmiene und Ronny erst einmal Heini den Kopf wieder zurechtrücken mussten – und in ein unbeobachteten Moment kurz aus dem Abteil huschten, um ihre zuvor auf Heini abgeschlossenen Wetten heimlich auf TschuTschu umschreiben zu lassen.

Als die Hochwärts erreichten, fand dort das übliche Fest zum Schulanfang statt. Zuerst wurden die neuen Schüler eingeteilt. Interessanter Weise hatten die vorherigen Heini-Tupper-Geschichten eine verheerende Wirkung auf die neuen Schüler:

Waren zuvor noch Griffinsklo oder Schließmichein die beliebtesten Häuser, da dort alle Schüler waren, die entweder für oder gegen Heini waren, so wollte nun kaum noch ein Schüler freiwillig in diese Häuser eingeteilt werden, da jemand das Gerücht gestreut hatte, in diesen Buch würde es Tote geben.

Da es nahe lag, dass es sich nur um Freunde oder Feinde von Heini – schließlich ist das ja SEIN Buch – handeln konnte, galten Rabegeklaut und Ohrenmuff als sichere Überlebenschance. Ja, selbst die Langweiler von Ohrenmuff waren plötzlich hoch angesehen.

Nach der Einteilung der Schüler erhob sich Dummwietür und trat vor, um seine Rede zu halten. „Blubbeldiwup Di-Dub," sagte er und setzte sich wieder. Alle starrten ihn verwirrt an, doch da nun auch endlich das Essen auf den Tischen erschien, fragt keiner mehr nach.

Mitten im Festschmaus öffnete sich die große Tür, die in die verschlungenen Gänge führte. Ein Mann kam herein um hüpfte fröhlich pfeifend zum Lehrertisch an den er sich setzte.

„Das ist Musauge Muti," staunte Ronny. „Der hat mal im Ministerium gearbeitet, aber dann soll er völlig durchgedreht sein."

„Was hat der den da in seine, Gesicht?" fragte Heine überrascht. Mutis Gesicht selbst war es nur bedingt, was Heini und andere Schüler irritierte. Statt seinem rechten Auge, sah man den Boden eines zu etwa ¾ gefüllten Marmeladenglases.

„Was glaubst du, warum man ihn Musauge nennt?" fragte Ronny zurück.

„Aber das ist doch Krank," warf Gudmiene ein.

„Wen sagst du das, diese Autoren sind halt so," bestätigte Ronny.

„Autoren? Du meinst wohl Auroratoren, die im Ministerium dafür sorgen, dass es auch eine neue Morgendämmerung gibt? Das so eine Art Schutzpolizei gegen böse Zauberer, welche die Welt zerstören wollen, wie Wolltemord? Für die hat Muti doch gearbeitet," korrigierte Gudmiene.

„Nein, ich meinte nicht Muti, sondern den Schreiberling, der das hier verzapft – den Autor," erklärte Ronny.

„Ah-so!" Das leuchtet auch Gudmiene ein und sie machten sich weiter über das Essen her.


	4. Kapitel 4: Das unaussprechliche Kapitel

Kapitel 4: Das unaussprechliche Kapitel

Das Fest endete, die Schüler gingen zu Bett und dann brach der erste Schultag an. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück schleppten sich die Schüler „voller Begeisterung" in die Klassenräume.

Wie sich bald schon herausstellte, sollte Musauge Mutti in diesem Jahr die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Reime übernehmen. So warteten die Schüler gespannt auf den Beginn der ersten seiner Unterrichtsstunden. Alle hatten schon die unglaublichsten Gerüchte vernommen, eines absurder, als das nächste. So erzählte man, er sei ein alter Freund Dummwietürs und sollte irrer sein, als Dummwietür Selbst!

Als Muti den Raum betrat, hatte er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.  
„Guten Morgen," säuselte er fröhlich. „Ich würde gerne mit ihnen über die schlimmsten Zauber reden, die es so gibt. Was meinen sie wie viele es davon wohl gibt?"

Die von den Schülern in den Raum geworfenen Zahlen variierten zwischen 2-3 und 10 hoch 2 Trillionen. Nur eine einzige Stimme sagte: „Einen!" Das war selbstverständlich Gudmiene.

Muti hüpfte zu Gudmienes Pult, was nicht weit war, da die Klassenstreberin in der ersten Reihe saß, somit war es mehr ein kleiner Hüpfer bis zu ihrem Pult

„Sehr richtig, Fräulein Garage, nur einen. Und wissen sie auch wie er lautet?"  
„Nein, das weiß ich nicht, denn er ist unaussprechbar," antwortet sie. „Deshalb heißt er ja auch der Unaussprechliche Fluch. – Aber! - Ich könnte ihn aufschreiben!"

„Ja, gute Idee, gehen sie mal an die Tafel und schreiben ihn an," fand Muti und Gudmiene tat natürlich was man ihr sagte. Kurze Zeit später stand an der Tafel:  
Djkasfz övoureöarîw nap-öutó –mcjègiajmrpmujisyuhi-urë owapitnpawp-ä ubäro

„Da haben wir ihn, sehr gut, Fräulein Garage. Absolut korrekt angeschrieben! Kann mir jemand anders bitte sagen, warum dieser Fluch so gefährlich ist. Hmm, vielleicht sie Herr ? Immerhin wurden doch ihre Eltern damit verflucht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Nieviel Langer, vor den Musauge nun gesprungen war, schluckte schwer und nickte. Dann antwortet er leise: „Das tückische an dem Fluch, den niemand aussprechen kann, ist das er jedes Mal anders wirkt. Je nachdem wie falsch man ihn ausspricht, bewirkt er beim Gegenüber etwas anderes. Das kann von einem Pickel, über Gedächtnisverlust, bis hin zum sofortigen Tod führen."

„Jaja, so ist da wohl," meinte Muti amüsiert. „Ich hoffe doch, ihre Eltern sind die Pickel mittlerweile losgeworden? – Nun, egal. Wichtig ist eben nur, dass sie sich merken, dass das Ministerium verboten hat, den Fluch zu benutzen, weil man eben nie weiß, was passiert und auch noch niemand herausgefunden hat, wozu der Spruch, wenn er richtig ausgesprochen würde, eigentlich dient. Verwenden sie ihn doch, dürfen sie eine Woche lang keine Süßigkeiten mehr essen. Noch Fragen?"

Fragen hatte keiner der Schüler mehr. Entweder weil sie keine Lust oder Interesse daran hatten, oder eh schon alles wussten, wie Gudmiene.

Nach der Stunde unterhielten sich die drei Freunde und ein paar andere Griffinsklos über Mutti und seine mögliche Rolle in diesem Band.

„Der Kerl ist absolut irre! Wie kann man nur immer so gut gelaunt sein?" Meckerte Heini.

„Sagt mal, war das Marmeladenglas gestern nicht noch zu einem Drei-Viertel gefüllt? Eben war es nur noch halbvoll", bemerkte Ronny.

„Ja, war es. Aber gestern war die Marmelade auch noch rot und heute ist sie gelb", hatte Gudmiene bemerkt.

„Lasst uns lieber zum nächsten Unterricht gehen", schlug Heini vor, dem gerade leicht übel wurde. „Bei Schnippisch wissen wir wenigstens, wo wir dran sind."

Und damit hatte er natürlich recht den der Zaubertränkeunterricht, verlief in geordneten Bahnen:

Zuerst mussten die Schüler eine viertel Stunde warten, bis Schnippisch seine Haare fluffig gebürstet hatte. Dann brach er sich beim Umrühren in seinem Vorführkessel einen Fingernagel ab, der erst mal versorgt werden musste. Und schließlich rannte er kreischend aus dem Raum, weil ein winziger Tropfen Blut (vom eingerissenen Fingernagel) seine herrliche weise Robe befleckt hatte und die Schlossreinigung nur noch eine knappe halbe Stunde auf hatte.

Beim Mittagessen dann geschah etwas Ungewöhnliches, das Gudmiene sofort in ihr Notizbuch für mögliche Buch-Plotinhalte notierte. Zudem schien sie eine eigenartige Strichliste zu pflegen.

Apfel Dummwietür erhob sich und trat vor. Die Schüler warteten gespannt, ob er dieses Mal einen vernünftig klingenden Satz zu Stande bringen würde – und so geschah es (mehr oder weniger).

„Ähm, uhm... ich glaub,... nun wie soll ich... also gestern habe ich eine winzige nette Kleinigkeit... vergessen... Ja." Er wollte sich wieder setzten, als ihn der böse Blick von Professorin Nachtigall traf.

„Ähm, achso? Ich soll das jetzt nett sagen?" Fragte er sie sicherheitshalber, woraufhin sie nickte. „Na, gut, muss dann ja wohl sein: Ähm, also dann..."

„Bitte heute noch!" Rief ein Schüler aus Rabegeklaut, der gerne zum nächsten Unterricht wollte.

„Jaja, ist ja schon gut. Ähm,... sie haben ja alle hier Maggi? Und sie kennen sicher diese nett Kochsendungen, die es so gibt... nette Wettbewerbe... etc... etc...etc..."

„Direktor!" Herrschte ihn Professorin Nachtigall an.

„Ja?" erkundigte sich Dummwietür. „Ähm-ja, also wir geben hier demnächst ein nettes Drei-Maggi-Tunier", verkündete er letztendlich.

„Das ist alles?" Hörte man die Schüler murren. „Und dafür macht der so einen Aufstand?" Oder „Ich will jetzt lieber in den Unterricht, wer kommt mit?"

Doch Dummwietür hatte noch eine Ergänzung. „Dieses nette Tunier-Dings...da... also, ähm... da werden noch andere teilnehmen, aus anderen netten Schulen. Wäre nett, wenn sie nett zu denen sind... Es kommen ein paar nette Mädels aus dem königlich bayrischen Zauberinternat und ein paar nette Jungs aus dem sizilianischen Muffeliosi Institut."

Zuerst hörte man nun ein „Ahhhh" von den Jungs im Raum dann ein „Ahhhh" von den Mädchen, bis auf Gudmiene, die lauthals schimpfte „Elf mal ‚nett' in den paar Sätzen und sechs mal ‚ähm', der Direktor sollte endlich mal ein Rhetorikseminar besuchen."

Dann war es wieder ruhig. Die Schüler aßen noch rasch die Teller leer und gingen alle in den nächsten Unterricht, weil der ja sicher viel spannender sein würde als eine Rede Dummwietürs.


End file.
